Addiction
by Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi
Summary: Elle est une arrancar. Il est un shinigamis. Tous les opposent, sauf une chose... Leur façon de penser. Et c'est ce qui va les rapprocher. Couple crack: Ukitake x Neliel Je met M en rating juste par prévention.


C'est un long OS, que j'ai mit 2 semaines faire, je vous aurais prévenues, néanmoins si vous préféré une version moins longue je pourais vous le racourcir. La raison du pourquoi du comment du fait qu'il est long est que je devait absolument raconter comment Nel est arrivée la Soul Society. Voilà tout est dit, bonne lecture~

Disclamer: tout appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Addiction  
Jushiro x Neliel

P.O.V Externe  
Cela faisait 1 an, 1 an que la guerre était terminée, que la paix était enfin revenu, qu'Ichigo avait perdu ses pouvoirs, mais cela faisait aussi 1 an que Neliel avait été adopté par les shinigamis.  
Cela aurait pu se référencer à de la pitié de leur part à l'égard de l'ex espada, mais c'était tout le contraire.  
C'était Zaraki lui-même qui avait rapporté la petite à la soul society, à la demande de sa vice capitaine, Yachiru.  
Mais comme tout évènement particulièrement supprenant, tous les shinigamis, les capitaines et vice-capitaines en premier, avaient été grandement surprit par le fait qu'il y aurait désormais une ancienne arrancar parmi eux.  
Finalement après des heures et des heures de discussion au sujet de l'arrancar, où le capitaine aux clochettes sentait sa patience fondre comme Toshiro (neige) au soleil, le capitaine commandant avait finalement décidé que l'ancienne tercera espada pouvait rester à la Soul Society, aux cris de joie de la fukutaicho (vice-capitaine) de la onzième.  
Cris qui se stoppèrent dès que Yamamoto annonça que ce serait la treizième division qui s'occuperais de Neliel.

- Mais avec qui je vais m'amuser ? Avait-elle demandé tout en serrant contre elle Neliel sous sa forme d'enfant.

- T'inquiète pas je viendrais jouer avec toi c'est promis Yachi. L'avait rassuré l'ancienne arrancar en lui offrant un grand sourire.

- Dans ce cas d'accord ! Avait obtempéré ladite Yachi en lui rendant son sourire enfantins.

La réunion qui avait décidé du sort de l'enfant s'était ensuite terminé.  
Tandis qu'elle voyait sa nouvelle amie et celui qui avait battu Noitra partir, elle attendait son nouveau protecteur, tout en espérant secrètement qu'il soit aussi gentil que l'avait été Ichigo avec elle.  
Et dès qu'il était arrivé, avec son beau sourire et sa main tendue vers elle, elle l'avait tout de suite adoré.  
Voilà pourquoi on pouvait voir maintenant une jeune femme aux longs cheveux vert d'eau ainsi qu'un kimono noir semblable celui que portait les shinigamis courir dans toute la treizième division.  
Celle-ci était désormais sa maison, l'endroit qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde.  
Les shinigamis n'avaient pas tout été très gentils avec elle au départ, mais à force de persévérance, d'acharnement et surtout de la confiance qu'avait son capitaine pour elle, elle avait réussi à se faire accepter, à se faire une place.  
Et maintenant... Maintenant elle était encore plus heureuse que quand elle vivait au Hueuco Mondo et qu'elle jouait avec sesfracions. Bien entendu ceux-ci lui manquaient horriblement, mais Ukitake avait réussi à obtenir le droit que sa petite protégéepuisse se rendre quelquefois au Hueuco Mondo, à la plus grande joie de cette dernière.

Mon capitaine est décidément bien gentil Se dit-elle tout en continuant à courir dans les couloirs de la division.

Récemment elle avait réalisé quelque chose, il était en ce moment même 13h 30 et donc dans 7h 30 il serait 21h, et elle irait fêter halloween avec tous ses amis.  
Elle ne connaissait pas cette fête, du moins avant que sa vice-capitaine et amie d'Ichigo ne lui en parle.  
Et d'après ce que Rukia lui avait dit sur cette fête, ça avait l'air vraiment génial.  
Oui ça elle en était sure, et elle irait même fêter halloween avec tous ceux qu'elle aimait.  
Ceux-ci avaient tous répondu qu'ils seraient présents, et elle en était super heureuse, mais il y avait un problème, un gros problème.  
Elle ne lui avait toujours pas demandé, et le problème c'est que l'ex tercera voulait absolument qu'il vienne. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer ce que serait la fête s'il ne venait pas, non, c'était tout bonnement inimaginable.

- Nel ! Cria soudainement une voix derrière elle.

La dénommé Nel se retourna alors et observa celle qui avait hurlé son prénom, puis elle se mit à sourire. Elle s'avança doucement vers la jeune fille aux cheveux corbeaux coupés en carré et aux yeux violets puis la prit dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'elle était avec Ichigo au Hueuco Mondo.

- Rukia-chan ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Ne t'oublies pas pour ce soir hein . Tu la mets d'accord .! Demanda la vice-capitaine de la treizième division tout en l'inspectant de haut en bas d'un oeil expert.

- Oui oui, c'est promis. Céda l'arrancar en hochant la tête tandis que son amie affichait un sourire satisfait.

- Tant mieux, je suis sure que tu feras tourner les têtes. Allez vas lui demander ! La pressa la shinigamis. Car je suis sure que tu ne l'as pas encore fait. Rajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Puis la petite brune partit en laissant Neliel seule face aux jardins de la division. La verte était certaine que son capitaine était dans ceux-ci, les jardins étaient si calmes et si reposants, et ça, même s'il commençait à faire froid.  
Elle soupira un grand coup puis entra dans ces lieux de sérénité.  
Dès que la lumière arrêta de l'éblouir elle ouvrit les yeux pour ensuite apercevoir son capitaine ainsi que le capitaine de la 8ème division parlé tranquillement sous un cerisier, une coupelle de saké entre leurs mains.  
Tandis que le premier était assit noblement à l'ombre du cerisier, parlant doucement, ne faisant aucun mouvement brusque si bien qu'on aurait pu le croire endormis, le deuxième, quant à lui, était avachi contre l'arbre et parlait tout en riant, et en faisant de grands mouvements qui suivaient ses paroles et ses rires.  
Cette scène, qui était sans doute la plus belle qui avait été donné de voir du point de vue de la femme aux atouts plus que généreux qui pouvaient sans mal rivaliser avec ceux de la vice capitaine de la dixième division, était clôturé par la légère brise qui venait faire s'envoler les pétales de cerisier partout dans le jardin que l'on pourrait qualifier d'Éden.  
La propriétaire de Gamusa, qui avait bien du mal à lâcher son capitaine des yeux, souria puis commença à se retourné pour revenir sur ces pas et laisser tranquille ces deux amis de toujours, mais une voix l'interpella encore une fois.

- Neliel-chan ! Viens avec nous, reste pas toute seule, ce n'est pas digne d'une si jolie femme telle que toi~ Roucoula l'héritier du clan Kyouraku.

La jeune femme obéissa puis s'avança vers eux tout en essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux.

- Bonjour capitaine Kyouraku. Le salua-t-elle en s'inclinant pour ensuite se relever quand elle vit une main devant elle. Oui ?

- Assis-toi avec nous Nel. Lui dit le propriétaire de la main, propriétaire aux longs cheveux blancs.

- D'accord, mais pas longtemps alors, je dois aller rejoindre Renji-san.

Elle s'asseya entre les deux capitaines. L'amateur de saké lui servit de suite une coupelle de ce fabuleux breuvage tandis que son capitaine lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire ce soir.

- Oh et bien... Justement je voulais vous demander si-

- Ah tu veux l'inviter à un rendez-vous ? Demanda prestement Shunsui en affichant un grand sourire tout en jetant des regards à tour de rôle entre elle et son ami.

- Mais non ! S'empressa de rectifier l'ancienne enfant tout en rougissant.

- Shunsui, voyons, ça ne se fait pas. Le réprimanda le blanc tout en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Que voulais-tu me demander Neliel ?

- Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de venir fêter halloween avec nous ?

- Ce serait avec joie. Accepta le capitaine tout en offrant un sourire à réchauffer une banquise.

- Super ! S'extasia alors celle qui avait été la Némésis de Noitra, tout en rougissant quelque peu face au sourire que l'homme lui donnait. Je vais devoir vous laisser, Renji-san m'a déjà assez attendu.

- Oh noooon pas maintenant, tu viens à peine d'arriver Nel-Chan~ Minauda l'héritier du clan Kyouraku.

- Je sais mais je dois absolument le rejoindre, sinon il va m'attendre encore longtemps. Tenta ladite Nel-chan tout en essayant de ne pas croiser les yeux larmoyant de "l'adulte".

- Sil te plaiiiiiit Nel-chan~ Continua celui qui aura pu faire acteur dans une vie antérieure.

- Bon... D'accord.

- Chouette ! S'exclama le plus vieux tout en se réservant du saké pour fêté ça.

- Mais et pour Renji-san ?

- Je vais aller le prévenir ! Ne bougez pas. S'empressa de dire l'éternel dragueur aux fleurs tout en levant et en se précipitant vers la sixième division.

La nouvelle shinigamis soupira de fatigue mais afficha tout de même un sourire. Elle ne s'ennuyait jamais ici, surtout lorsque le capitaine de la 8ème était dans les parages.

- Tu as l'air exténué Neliel. Remarqua le calme et pacifiste

- Oh non pas du tout, je suis juste impatiente d'être à la fête. Confia celle qui était désormais l'amie de Yachiru.

- Vraiment ? Essaya tout de même son capitaine.

- Et bien en fait oui, oui je suis un peu fatiguée. Le fait d'avoir récupéré mon corps de femme est un peu perturbant, mais surtout très fatigant. Je m'étais habitué à être une enfant.

- Il est vrai que Kurotsuchi taicho a fait du bon travail. Acquiésa son interlocuteur.

- Oui, je lui dois beaucoup. Mais ça me fatigue aussi énormément. Souffla Neliel en s'adossant contre l'arbre puis en buvant une gorgée du saké présent dans sa coupelle qu'elle n'avait pas touchée.

- Et bien reposes-toi dans ce cas. Proposa le "père" de Toshiro Hitsugaya.

- Oui vous avez raison. Accepta-t-elle en s'autorisant un petit bâillement discret. Puis-je ?

- Bien entendu.

La jeune femme posa alors sa tête sur les genoux de son capitaine et ferma les yeux pour ensuite tomber progressivement dans le monde des limbes.  
Son capitaine, quant à lui, caressa les cheveux de la belle tout en l'observant avec un doux sourire.

~Quelques heures plus tard~

Le soleil se coucha tranquillement tandis que Nel dormait paisiblement, la tête sur les genoux de son capitaine, tandis que celui-ci caressait ses cheveux d'un air paisible.

- Heu... Bonjour capitaine... Hum je vous dérange ? Demanda soudainement un nouveau venu qui s'approchait légèrement d'eux.

- Bonjour lieutenant Abarai. Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne nous déranges pas. Tu viens chercher Nel . Demanda le propriétaire des sabres jumeaux.

- Oui, on avait rendez-vous mais elle n'est pas venue alors...bah je suis venu ici.

- Je vois, Shunsui devait venir te voir pour te dire qu'elle restait avec nous finalement. Soupira l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Mais je suppose qu'il a préféré aller voir sa vice capitaine.

- Ah désolé dans ce cas. S'excusa alors le vice capitaine de la sixième division

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est à moi de le faire, je t'ai posé un lapin. Murmura soudainement une voix endormie.

- Oh désolé Nel je t'ai réveillé. S'excusa encore une fois l'homme aux tatouages tribaux.

- Arrête de t'excuser, j'étais déjà réveillé avant que tu ne viennes. Déclara Nel en soupirant et en se relevant pour ensuite s'appuyer contre l'arbre.

- Mais pourtant quand- Insista l'homme aux cheveux couleur de feu.

- Je faisais semblant, j'avais juste les yeux fermés. Acheva la jeune femme quelque peu aveuglis à cause du soleil qui se couchait.

La jeune femme se frotta les yeux puis les ouvrit doucement. Elle accorda un sourire éblouissant au lieutenant face à elle puis lui demanda ce qui l'avait mené ici. Celui-ci répondit que c'est Rukia qui lui a demandé de venir te chercher pour qu'elles puissent se préparer ensemble, ceux à quoi les yeux de Neleil se mirent à pétiller comme ceux d'une enfant à qui l'on offrait une friandise ou son cadeau de Noël avant l'heure, à la plus grande joie de son capitaine.

- J'arrive ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en se relevant et en époustant quelque peu son uniforme.

- Pourquoi Rukia n'est-elle pas venu elle-même ? S'interrogea tout de même le capitaine malade de la treizième.

- Car madame ne voulait pas bouger ses petites fesses. Répondale propriétaire de Zabimaru en insistant bien sur le mot "madame".

- Je vois. Neliel; dit l'amateur de bombons en se retournant vers elle, je viens te chercher à quelle heure ?

- Oh je...je peux très bien y aller toute seule...et on se rejoint là-bas...enfin si vous le souhaitez. Bégaya légèrement la femme venant du hueuco mondo.

- Ah ça non ! Cria subitement l'ami d'enfance de Rukia. Si tu y vas toute seule Rukia va me tuer !

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Elle va croire que c'est d'ma faute. Maugréa celui qui venait du rugonkai.

- Bon et bien je viens te chercher à 20h30 . Proposa le futur cavalier du Neliel.

- C'est parfait capitaine. Rougissa la belle en regardant ses mains. Je vais y aller sinon je vais être en retard et Rukia-chan ne va pas être contente.

Elle partit donc en direction du bureau de sa vice-capitaine et amie, tout en essayant de calmer ses rougissements que sa tyrant d'amie ne manquerait pas de remarquer. Une fois qu'elle ne fut plus devant les jardins de la division, elle se mit à courir pour arriver le plus vite possible. Elle croisa quelques shinigamis sur son chemin à qui elle dit bonjour sans même s'arrêter, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas en prendre compte, et lui rendaient son bonjour tout en souriant, d'autres se se contentaient seulement de sourire, trop occupé à parler avec d'autres.  
Une fois que celle-ci fut arrivé devant la porte qui menait à la pièce dans laquelle était son amie, Neliel frappa deux coups brefs auxquels un "entré" répondit. Nel ne se fit pas prié et entra, puis s'avança vers la petite soeur de l'héritier du clan Kuchiki tandis que celle-ci terminait de signer une feuille. Une fois ceci fait, elle leva ses yeux violets vers l'arrancar et lui accorda un clin d'oeil ainsi qu'un sourire.

- Alors pour le capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente.

- Il a dit oui...

- Et ? Insista l'amie d'Ichigo qui mourait d'envie de savoir tout cequi s'était passé entre eux.

- Il viendra me chercher à 20h30. Avoua-t-elle à mi-voix tout en reprenant des couleurs au niveau des joues.

- Mais c'est super ! S'exclama la jeune entreméteuse en se levant et en abatant ses mains sur son bureau. Maintenant on va se préparer, viens !

La noble entraîna son amie dans sa chambre, puis la fit s'asseoir sur son futon et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle ouvrit celle-ci à la volée et commença à jeter différentes robes sur le lit, juste à côté de Neliel, qui commençait légèrement à regretter d'avoir accepté que Rukia s'occupe de sa tenue pour la soirée.

- C'est bon j'ai trouvé !

- Ah oui ? S'inquiéta quelque peu la verte face à l'engouement de son amie.

- Oui ! Tient enfile ça. Lui dit-elle en lui balançant une robe noire bordée de dentelles violettes semblables à des toiles d'araignées.

- Je ne suis pas très robe Rukia-chan. Déjà mon uniforme d'espada n'en était pas une, et encore aujourd'hui je n'en porte pas. S'expliqua Nel tout en redonnant la robe à sa propriétaire.

- Oui, oui mais il faut changer les habitudes. Allez enfile ça. Ordonna Rukia. Je l'ai acheté dans le monde des humains exprès pour toi en plus.

- Bon d'accord. Céda la plus grande.

~20H30~

Les 2 jeunes femmes venaient à peine de finir de se préparer, qu'une voix demanda s'il pouvait entrer. Rukia hurla que oui, tandis que Nel se dépêcha d'enfiler un pantalon en cuir qui moulait parfaitement ses longues jambes ainsi que ses cuisses ferme.  
La porte s'ouvra alors, laissant voir le capitaine Ukitake, habillé normalement tandis que derrière lui se trouvait Renji, vêtu d'une longue robe noirs ainsi qu'une capuche attachée à la robe et étaitprésent sur sa tête, une cagoule de la même couleur que la robe et de la capuche était sur son visage dont on ne voyait plus rien, ses cheveux étaient même pour l'occasion détachée, et avaient été placé sur ses épaules, tandis que ses mains avaient été maquillé comme telles à qu'elles ressemblent à des mains squellétiques. Bref, Renji avait revêtit le costume d'un sang visage.

- Cliché. Remarqua-t-il en regardant Rukia qui avait opté, elle, pour un costume de sorcière.

Elle portait une longue robe noire à manches longues, fendu à la mi-cuisse, ainsi qu'un chapeau marron qui semblait avoir bien vécu, des petits talons, noirs eux aussi, et pour finaliser le tout, elle portait un long collier en forme de lune.  
Et sur une énième dispute des deux lieutenants, le petit groupe d'amis partirent en direction du lieu de la fête, avec en tête la petite brune et la verte. Celle-ci avait bien du mal à marcher à cause de sa longue robe qui traînait par terre. En effet, malgré ses protestations sur le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas trop porter des robes, son amie avait réussi à lui en mettre une, mais Neliel avait tout de même eu gain de cause puisqu'elle avait eu le droit de porter un pantalon, noir cela va de soit, en dessous de sa robe.  
Le résultat était d'ailleurs plutôt bien réussi au vu du regard ainsi que du sourire qui lui avait offert le capitaine aux cheveux blancs en la voyant.  
Pour résumé, Neliel avait finalement revêtit la robe que Rukia lui avait donnée, c'est-à-dire une longue robe noire parsemée de dentelle violette au niveau du corsage ainsi qu'au manche et au bas de la robe. Les manches étaient longues, plus longues que les bras de la femme, faisant donc disparaître ses fines mains, tandis que le corsage avait un décolleté en V, laissant voir de ce fait, la naissance de seins. Neliel était, pour l'occasion, sur talon aiguille orange, ce qui jurait avec les autres couleurs qu'elle portait. Elle avait elle aussi le célèbre chapeau de sorcière sur la tête mais la sienne était aussi noir que les profondeurs des Abyss et était légèrement crochu, dans le même style que le choixpeau dans Harry Potter. Elle portait aussi quelques accessoires argentés, ainsi qu'une longue cape, qui traînait, elle aussi, par terre.

- On est arrivé ! Leur dit Rukia qui ouvra brusquement la porte qui donnait sur une grande pièce décorée sombrement, aux couleurs bicolores, car il n'y avait que du noir et de l'orange, les couleurs symboliques de cette fête qui était à l'origine un jour où l'on célébrait le retour sur terre des défunts.

- C'est... grand ! S'extasia celle qui venait du Hueuco Mondo, tandis qu'un grand sourire s'étalait maintenant sur son visage.

- Oui en effet. Avoua son cavalier pour la fête.

- Renji fais-moi danser. Ordonna la petite sorcière en lui attrapant la main et en l'entraînant vers la piste de "danse" improvisé.

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres... Marmonna Renji tout en la suivant quand même.

L'arrancar rigola en voyant ce spectacle quelque peu commun à son avis, puis une fois calmé, jeta un léger coup d'oeil à son capitaine tout en jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement.  
L'ayant remarqué assez facilement, celui-ci se retourna complètement vers elle et lui sourit en lui tendant sa main.

- Puis-je avoir une danse ? Demanda galamment l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Avec plaisir capitaine. Accepta sa compagne en joignant sa main à celle tendue de celui qu'elle aimait.

Neliel, et ceux depuis quelques jours déjà, avait développé des sentiments envers son capitaine, mais pas des sentiments qu'elle avait pour ses amis, non cela dépassait cela, et elle avait bien du mal à s'y faire. Elle passait son temps à penser à lui, avait des papillons dans le ventre lorsqu'elle le regardait, son coeur ratait des battements quand il lui souriait, elle rougissait comme une vraie pivoine lorsqu'il la touchait, une envie de le serrer dans ses bras quand il était proche d'elle. Elle se sentait pousser des ailes quand il lui confiait quelque chose, car elle se disait qu'elle était importante d'une certaine façon pour lui. Elle aurait aimé passer tous son temps avec lui, et ne jamais à devoir le quitter. Elle était prête à tout pour lui, pour un regard, un sourire, un toucher, ne serait-ce qu'un effleurement... Et ça lui faisait peur, peur car elle n'avait jamais connu ça, à aucun moment.

- Nel ? Tu vas bien . Lui demanda-t-il alors.

- Oui oui, c'est juste que... Je sais pas danser. Menta la jeune femme, car oui elle savait danser, et très bien même, c'était Ichimaru qui lui avait appris lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient tous les deux dans le calme presque oppressant de Las Noches.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas aller observer les étoiles ? Proposa Jushiro, attendant sa réponse.

- Oui ! Opigna avec joie la verte en le suivant traversé la piste de danse, pour ensuite déboucher dans un petit jardin.

La nuit était calme en ce début de soirée, les étoiles s'illuminaient de milles feux, tandis qu'une petite brise soufflait autour d'eux, donnant à ce paysage un calme reposant.  
Le capitaine continua à marcher un peu pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir non loin des autres, mais tout de même assez éloigné pour être tranquille.  
Le shinigami s'assaya tout en prenant la jeune femme sur ses genoux, au grand bonheur de celle-ci qu'elle essayait de camoufler à grande peine, au vu de ses rougeurs beaucoup plus importante que d'habitude.

- Il fait bon ce soir. Engagea l'homme en espérant que cela débloquerait une conversation.

- Oui, et la nuit est très belle. Continua la femme en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son capitaine, dans un geste totalement innocent.

- Tout comme toi Neliel. La complimenta l'un des premiers capitaines shinigamis.

- Merci capitaine, c'est très gentil de votre part.

- C'est tout naturel voyons. Neliel je dois te dire quelque chose. Hésita l'amie de Shunsui Kyouraku.

- Oui ?

- Je-

- Ah bah vous êtes là ! Les intérompa une femme rousse aux formes plus que généreuses en s'approchant d'eux.

- Bonsoir. Salua le petit capitaine qui la suivait tout en buvant un verre.

- Bonsoir Rangiku, bonsoir capitaine. Les salua à son tour l'ex-espada en se levant des genoux de son capitaine pour prendre son amie dans ses bras.

Le shinigamis aux sabres jumeaux, quant à lui, salua son petit protégé d'un signe de tête en plus d'un sourire paternel collé au visage. Il le leva à son tour, s'approcha d'eux et complimenta Toshiro pour son déguisement.  
Celui-ci marmonna pour la forme et raconta en jetant un regard noir à sa vice-capitaine que c'était elle qui l'avait obligé.

- Mais ça vous va tellement bien capitaine~ Minauda la belle rousse en prenant son capitaine pour le serrer fort contre elle, ou dans sa poitrine, selon le point de vue.

Le capitaine aux courts cheveux blancs essaya de se dégagé au grand dame de l'amie d'enfance de Gin qui desserra quand même sa prise.  
La propriétaire de Haneiko se retourna vers les 2 autres et les observa d'un regard à en faire fuir plus d'un. Elle commença à détailler Nel de façons plus approfondies, allant même jusqu'à soulever la robe pour observer ce qu'elle portait en dessous tandis que son amie bégayait d'arrêter.

- Pourquoi tu portes un pantalon en cuir en dessous de ta magnifique robe ? L'interrogea Rangiku en posant son index sur sa bouche et en penchant sa tête sur le côté avec une moue interrogative.

- Car je préfère. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Orihime-chan comme ça. Rigola la verte tout en remettant sa robe correctement.

- Merci Nel c'est super gentils ! S'extasia la shinigamis la plus flemmarde après le capitaine de la huitième.

- Matsumoto n'oublie pas. S'impatienta le prince des neiges éternelles.

- Ah oui ! En fait on est venus vous voir car Rukia vient de recevoir un papillon de l'enfer lui communiquant d'aller voir une étrange maison où il se passe d'étranges choses d'après un micro-espion qu'avait mis le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

- C'est peut-être une blague.

- Non capitaine Ukitake ce n'est pas une blague, c'est le capitaine kuchiki qui lui a envoyé le papillon.

- Je vois. Nous devons tous y rendre ?

- Non juste vous. Leur dit le capitaine de glace.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda celle qui avait servi Aizen durant un court laps de temps.

- Ordre du capitaine Kuchiki. Continua le capitaine Hitsugaya en soupirant.

- Et car d'une part vous êtes le seul à avoir son zanpakuto avec vous capitaine. Commença la vice capitaine de la dixième en regardant le sabre du capitaine face à elle. Et d'autre part car Nel maîtrise le céro ainsi que le double céro si besoin est. Termina-t-elle en regardant son amie sérieusement.

- Bien, alors nous allons y aller. Accepta donc celle dont la résurrection était un chamois.

La jeune femme commença à partir sans même savoir si son capitaine la suivait. Mais heureusement pour elle, elle sentit bientôt une pression spirituelle rassurante près d'elle. Elle souria alors, puis avec un accord commun silencieux entre eux, ils disparurent en shunpo pour l'un et sonido pour l'autre, ayant pour destination l'étrange maison dont avait parlé l'amatrice de saké.  
De leur côté, celle-ci était encore dans le jardin avec son capitaine. Elle se retourna soudainement vers lui puis souria avec encore plus de chaleur que d'habitude et s'approcha du visage du petit homme face à elle, tandis que celui-ci ne disait rien. Elle s'arrêta ensuite à quelques millimètres de la bouche si tentatrice de son capitaine.

- Capitaine miaulé pour voir~ Demanda la jeune femme venant du rugonkai, oubliant tout le sérieux avec lequel elle avait parlé juste quelques minutes en arrière.

- Matsumoto ! S'indigna le jeune prodige en comprenant que sa vice capitaine n'avait aucunement le but de l'embrasser.

- Mais votre déguisement...

- Ce n'est pas parce que je porte un costume de loup que je vais me mettre à miauler ! La coupa le propriétaire de Hyorinmaru. Surtout que je n'ai accepté d'enfiler ce stupide déguisement que pour toi. Avoua le plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire de la soul society, un léger rouge aux joues.

- Oh merci capitaine, c'est super gentils de votre part. Bon allez on rentre dans la salle. Lui dit-elle en le tirant dans la salle, ignorant tout de la gène de son capitaine.

- Idiote. Murmura-t-il si bas que sa vice capitaine ne put entendre. (si vous voulez la suite de ce qu'il se passera entre eux après le bal et bah... bah dîtes-le moi dans la review et je vous la mettra :D)

~Devant la maison~

- C'est lugubre. Remarqua la belle en frissonnant.

Son capitaine hocha la tête puis entrepris de s'approcher de la porte d'entrée, avec sur ses talons sa jeune compagne.  
La jeune femme ainsi que son "compagnon" entrèrent dans la maison insalubre et quelque peu en ruine, et dès que la porte se referma derrière eux en un claquement sonore, l'ambiance de fête qu'il y avait quelques minutes auparavant disparu aussitôt pour laisser place à l'angoisse de la jeune femme de ce qu'ils pourraient, elle et lui, trouvés dans ce lieu.  
Celle qui avait accompagné Ichigo dans tout le heucuo mondo s'accrocha alors à son capitaine tout en priant intérieurement que tout ceci ne soit qu'une farce inventée par leurs amis pour leur faire peur.  
À sa grande surprise, Jushiro Ukitake dégagea son bras, pour ensuite lui prendre la main. La verte la serra alors comme si sa vie en dépendait, à la grande satisfaction de son cavalier. En effet celui-ci n'était pas indifférent aux charmes qu'elle exerçait pourtant malgré elle. Bien des fois il s'était senti craqué devant cette femme qui avait gardé une certaine innocence infantine. Il aimait ses cheveux couleur vert d'eau qui ondulait dans son dos pour terminer au creux de ses reins, ses pommettes d'enfant tellement mignonne, sa taille élancée, ses hanches fermement construites et ses yeux, ses yeux tellement envoûtants dans lesquels il aime tant se perdre. Mais il n'y avait pas que son physique qui ne le laissait pas de marbre, il y avait sa curiosité à toute épreuve face aux traditions et invention du marchand au bob, son extrême gentillesse pour tout le monde, sa force mentale et physique, son pacifisme mais qui cache une grande force au combat... Tout, tout en elle l'attire, si bien qu'il sentait son contrôle de lui-même fondre au soleil lorsqu'elle était proche de lui. Mais c'est son sourire qui lui procure le plus de joie et de bonheur, un sourire pur, innocent, un sourire d'enfant qu'il trouve indéniablement attirant. Il en était sure maintenant, il avait développé une vraie addiction pour ce petit bout de femme.  
Alors la voir dans cet état lui brisait le coeur. La voir apeuré, serrant sa main comme une damné, une lueur d'angoisse dans le regard... Tout ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

- Ah ! Cria subitement l'élue de son addiction.

- Qui a-t-il ? S'inquiéta celui qui avait été autrefois un ami de Kaien Shiba.

- Quelque chose a bougé là-bas. Dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers une porte qui menait surement à une autre salle encore plus glauque que celle dans laquelle ils étaient.

Il est vrai que la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, et ça même si cette ladite pièce n'était que le seuil d'entrée, avait de quoi faire peur. Pour eux qui étaient resté sur le seuil, ils avaient vu sur tout l'ensemble. Un long et sombre couloir qui semblait s'élargir.

- Très bien je vais aller voir ne bouge pas. Déclara Ukitake

Il commença alors à marcher vers la porte mais Neliel l'en empêcha en s'agrippant à la manche de son haori d'une main tandis que l'autre tenait encore sa main. Il se retourna alors et vit la résolution dans les yeux celle qu'il aimait. Celle-ci avait enfin décidé de ne plus avoir peur pour rien, et avait donc conclu qu'elle irait derrière cette porte avec lui.  
Le shinigami ouvrit la porte d'un coup tandis que sa compagne soupira de soulagement, il n'y n'avait rien, du moins rien qui ne pourrait mettre leur vie en jeu. Mais ce sentiment de confiance disparut bien vite pour laisser place à l'effroi lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce.  
Il y avait une grande table rectangulaire cassée de partout, des copeaux de bois un peu peu partout dans la pièce, les rideaux étaient tous déchirés, des marques de griffures étaient encore présentes, les chaises avaient toutes disparut, un chandelier était malgré tout présent, au centre de la pièce, intacte. Mais ce n'était pas tout, les tableaux étaient tous de travers, certains étaient méconnaissables, tandis que les murs, eux, étaient couverts de traces de doigts, de mains, et parfois de choses qu'on ignorait, mais ce qui faisait le plus peur à Neliel était surement le fait que la pièce empestait l'odeur du sang, un mélange de métal et d'autre chose d'indéfinissable, et ça lui donnait envie de vomir.  
Tous à coup, un éclair frappa et déchira le ciel, elle se retourna d'un bond et posa sa main gauche sur son coeur qui battait la chamade, sa main droite qui serrait de plus en plus fort la main de son capitaine de peur de se retrouver toute seule et de finir on ne sait où.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nel, je suis là. Lui dit alors l'homme présent à ses côtés.

- Hum ! Hocha donc la "sorcière" d'un jour tout en reprenant son souffle peu à peu. Merci.

Le shinigami lui offrit un sourire rassurant tandis qu'il refermait la porte de la pièce. Elle soupira, puis continua d'avancer avec son compagnon vers une autre porte en espérant que derrière celle-ci ne se trouverais rien de semblable à ceux qu'ils avaient déjà trouvés dans ce qui avait pu être une salle à manger.  
Malheureusement pour Nel, plus ils s'approchaient près des autres portes plus l'odeur s'intensifiait, et ça ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.  
Le capitaine de la treizième division n'aimait pas ça non plus, voir l'élue de son coeur dégoûté au possible, sa main gauche devant sa bouche et son petit nez raffiné, essayant non sans difficulté de ne pas vomir, ne le laissait pas de glace, mais surtout très perplexe face à la suite des évènements.  
Ils arrivèrent finalement à une porte qui se trouvait au fond du couloir, mais le problème était le fait qu'une autre porte se trouvait à coté de celle-ci, et le "couple" d'un soir ne savait pas où aller.

- On devrait se séparer. Proposa l'ex tercera espada en lâchant la main chaleureuse de son capitaine.

- Oui, tu as raison. Accepta avec réticence celui-ci.

Il ne se voyait pas du tout laisser sa douce et tendre amie seule dans une pièce inconnue, surtout que Neliel semblait terrorisé au possible. Elle si pacifiste, se refusant de se battre tant qu'il y aurait un autre choix possible, préférant une discussion calme ou mouvementée à une bataille où trop de sang à son goût serait versé. Non, c'était indéniable, il ne voulait à aucun prix la laissé seule.  
Mais celle-ci en décida autrement, puisqu'elle s'aventura avant que son capitaine n'ait le temps de l'arrêter dans cette pièce.  
Jushiro attendit que la porte ne se referme pas derrière elle pour ensuite ouvrir la sienne et entre dans la pièce adjacente à celle où se trouvait son aimée.  
Lorsque la porte se ferma, il ouvrit donc la sienne et entra dans une pièce encore plus sombre que les précédentes, les traces de sang étaient pourtant bien visible, ainsi que l'odeur. Il commença donc à marcher à l'aveuglette, tout en faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur une flaque de ce liquide poisseux dont celle qu'il aimait avait horreur.  
Il avança encore un peu avant de sentir quelque chose bouger à sa droite. Il porta de suite sa main droite à son zanpakuto tandis que la gauche était placée devant lui, de sorte à qu'il ne chute pas sur quelque chose d'inattendu. Mais plus il avançait et mieux il voyait ce qui se passait dans cette pièce, il comprit donc qu'il y avait dû avoir un massacre dans cette maison, au vu du sang présent partout dans la maison, des tas de squelettes empilé trouvés dans des recoins que sa belle, des divers objets brise...  
Mais ce qu'il voyait le laissait stupéfait d'effroi. Du sang partout, un lustre décrochait au possible, cassé de partout, des tas de boyaux et d'intestins un peu partout dans la salle, la faible lumière de la lune éclairant qu'une infime partie de cette pièce lui donnant un air encore plus terrifiant qu'à au normal ainsi qu'un placard d'où provenait encore du sang ferait.  
Tandis qu'il allait s'approcher de ladite armoire pour voir ce qui s'y tramait, un cri d'horreur résonna à travers toute la maison. Son sang se glaça soudainement en reconnaissant la voix et son esprit ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, et commença à s'angoisser de plus en plus lorsqu'il vit que c'était par là que Neliel était partie.  
Lorsqu'il déboucha dans la pièce où était présente sa cavalière, il resta surpris face à ce qu'il avait devant lui.  
Neliel était devant lui, affalé sur ses genoux, par terre et le regard dans le vide, mais fixé sur un point bien particulier de la pièce.

- Neliel ? Tenta le capitaine.

Rien à faire, elle restait fixée sur le même point que quand il était arrivé. Il avait beau l'appeler, la secouer légèrement, se mettre devant elle et de tenter de capter son regard, tirer le rideau de douche où un corps mutiler de partout, baignant dans une baignoire remplie de sang, le cachant de ce fait des yeux de sa belle... Rien n'y faisait, elle restait choquée face à ce qu'elle avait vu.  
Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout, il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à que leurs corps ne se touchent puis la prit doucement dans ses bras, lui caressa les cheveux d'une main et lui faisant des arabesques dans le dos de l'autre main.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, et tout ça en silence, Neliel commença à revenir à elle, pour enfin revenir complètement sur terre. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, elle se serra alors à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Capitaine capitaine capitaine~ Répéta sans cesse la jeune femme.

- Je suis là Nel, je suis là. Lui dit-il en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Je sais mais je... Dans cette maison... Un vrai massacre. Bégaya la verte en s'accrochant à l'haori de son capitaine.

- Chut. Nel regarde-moi.

L'arrancar le regarda mais en ne le lâchant pas tout de même. Le shinigamis approcha son visage de celui de son addiction et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et à sa grande surprise elle ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire puisqu'elle exerça encore plus de pression. Elle n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments par des mots alors à defaut de le faire, elle voulait qu'il sache à quel point elle l'aimait, sans frontière. Et ça, il l'avait bien compris. Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils cassèrent tout d'eux le baiser puis se regardèrent. Puis il lui pris la main et l'entraîna dans la pièce où il se trouvait avant d'entendre le cris de celle qui le suivait à cet instant. Une fois présent à l'intérieure, Neliel lui lança un regard d'incompréhension total, mais quand il alluma la lumière, qu'il avait trouvé en partant à la rescousse de sa chère moitié, et qu'elle put voir tous ses amis présent dans la salle, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de pleurer de joie.

- JOYEUX HALLOWEEN ! Hurla tous ceux présent dans la salle

* * *

Et voilà ! Et un one shot de fait ! Maintenant je vais peut être en faire un pour noël ayant pour couple principal: Toshiro x Rangiku~ Mais c'est pas sur car j'ai tout de même mon brevet blanc en décembre, mais j'essayerais !

Bye miina-san !


End file.
